Seed of Mercy
by brave1
Summary: Crackfic. Set after "Bizzaro". It's what we were all thinking when Kara came home and was attacked by the Black Mercy. Rated T for inter-species impreg and OOC.


**Seed of Mercy**

I do not own Supergirl, it is property of DC Comics, Warner Bros and CBS. I own nothing except the total depravity you are about to feast your eyes on.

The honest truth was, Kara quickly realised, that as an actor, J'onn J'onzz did a far better job playing "Supergirl" than "Kara Danvers". Her inbox was filled with text messages, emails and memos from a full day of work that had to be replied on top of whatever Cat would be throwing out for her today.

She entered the cafe to both grab her own breakfast and Cat's latte. But for some reason she couldn't think of, she felt unusually hungry. As a kyrptonian, her body's primary source of energy came from the yellow sun; food was just a side pleasure. Today though, she just had this overwhelming compulsion to eat.

"The usual again, Miss D?" The Barista asked.

"Same order for 'Grant'," she ordered. "But could I please get a full-milk mocha latte with two shots of vanilla?"

"That's not your usual poison, Miss Danvers."

"-and a dozen pancakes with maple syrup and two scoops of strawberry ice cream on the side," Kara blurted out.

The Barista stared at her for a moment, but all Kara did was give her that little cute smile that people either found sweet or annoying. Probably both.

When she got the stack of pancakes, she didn't bother picking up the fork and knife, but rather picked up the stack as though it were a quarter-pounder and started chomping it down. She then grabbed the steaming hot vanilla-mocha-latte, unscrewed the lid and chugged it down in one gulp.

 _What on Earth is happening to me?_

.

.

"Keeera, where's my coffee?"

"It's coming, Miss Grant!"

Kara placed the latte on Cat's desk, only to see Cat shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

"Would you mind explaining yourself?"

"Miss Grant?"

"First of all, James and Winn go AWOL yesterday, Supergirl goes missing for thirty six hours, you haven't answered any of your emails or text messages, and the bill for this morning's coffee says that you spent thirty dollars of your daily ten dollar allowance on a breakfast pig out!"

"I can explain-"

"You better, young lady, because your waistline isn't lying."

Before Kara could answer, her stomach started growling. She dropped to her knees, instinctively grabbed for the trash can and stated to hurl.

"Well it guess that you bit off more than you can chew," Cat said, but Kara only continued to vomit. "Oh God."

Kara looked up expecting Cat to pour down wrath, but instead what she saw in her eyes was motherly affection.

"My dear, dear Kara," Cat said as she bent down and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "It all makes sense now. Adam was never big on commitment, and he left you broken hearted and not the other way around."

"I-"

"The morning sickness will go away soon, but you're free to take as much time off as possible."

"...did you just say morning sickness?"

.

"How the hell could this happen? How in the world could my little sister get knocked up?"

"Calm down, Alex," Hank said.

"I want the tests run again!"

"We did that, all of the tests show that Kara is indeed carrying offspring."

After vomiting in Cat's office, the first thing Kara did was go to the nearest pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. When she got the results, she flew straight to the DEO where Hank and Alex subjected her to every possible examination possible.

"There is no way my sister can be pregnant. In all her life she has never gotten past first base."

"Be that as it may," Hank replied, " based on the ultrasound, this is no normal humanoid foetus."

"What do you mean?"

"Kara's hormonal tests show that the embryo could have only had been conceived in the past twenty four hours. This foetus as well as Kara's conditions looks like six months into the pregnancy."

"That's impossible, unless-"

Alex raced to the Holo chamber and activated the A.I. representing the late Alura Zor-El.

"Alex Danvers, how may I assist?"

"Kara is pregnant. I need to know why!"

"It's very simple. When a man and a women fall in love, the man will try to insert his pe-"

"I already know about all of that!"

"Then I am no longer required-"

"Wait!" Alex stumbled for the right words. "…Is it possible for kryptonians to interbreed with other species?"

The hologram paused, it's expressions stern and serious.

"In seeking to educate both Kara and Kal-El on every subject matter pertaining to life on Krypton and Earth, we sought to anticipate every possible question," Alex could have sworn she saw a pang a pang of sadness cross the hologram's face. "This is the one we hoped neither would have to ask."

"Go on," Alex pressed.

"In so far as relationships, we have the utmost confidence that both Kara and Kal-El will be able to love human beings on their own volition. But understand that our expectation that the last children of krypton will serve as protectors of humanity as a whole clashes with the notion of either seeking companionship with a single mate."  
 _  
Poor Kara_ , Alex thought.

"But you specifically ask about interbreeding. While a sexual union may be pleasurable – for the kryptonian at least – the possibility that such a union could bear viable offspring is unlikely."

"But my sister has never had sex with a man – human or kyptonian! There's no logical reason why she's pregnant!"

"Unless the Black Mercy impregnated her with a Xenomorph."

"Say what?!"

"As the Black Mercy organism moves from one host to another, they can also collect genetic material that is absorbed into the pollen and can be implanted into the next host in the form of embryonic spores."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT COULD HAPPEN!?"

"I do not have sufficient data to answer that."

"Arrrgh!"

Alex stormed out. There was only one other person she knew had knowledge of kryptonian biology, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"My dear Alex, after all I do to help you, you lock me back yp," Max said.

"I need your help again. Kara is-"

"Pregnant? It's not mine."

"No kidding," Alex spat. "She's carrying a xenomorph embryo."

Max's face went white. "A xenomorph borne of a krptonian host.."

"Will you help us?" Alex asked.

"Yes, on one condition," Max replied.

"What is it?"

"You let me keep it."

"Are you serious?"

"It gets lonely in this cell," Max replied. "I want my own pet alien!"

.

Kara laid back on the gurney spread eagled while Alex, Max and Hank changed into scrubs.

"It'll all be over soon," Alex cooed. "Here hold my hand – owww! You just broke my wrist!"

"It's coming!" Kara yelled.

Max lifted Kara's skirt. "Woah, looks like Krypton didn't have Gillette Mach 3 razors."

"Get this thing out of me!" a very swollen Kara screamed.

"Let's see," Max said. "Are you a boy, or a girl…?"

 ** _SPLAAAT!_**

"Congratulations, Kara!" Hank said. "It's a… _thing_. Ungh."

"Screeeeeeeeee!"

.

A/N: Got this idea when I saw the final scene in "Bizarro". Don't tell me no one else thought of _Alien_ (or, in the case of this fic, _Red vs Blue_ )...

Anywhoo, if this fic grossed you out or you're left wondering "WTF?!" please review, fav, and read my other fics!  
I just published chapter 3 of my Supergirl/Arrow/Young Justice x-over "Fallen Angel", so go read that while you're here.


End file.
